Plant
Plant is a recurring character in Poppy's videos. It first appeared in "A Plant". Biography Plant is a close friend of Poppy's, and is capable of feeling human emotions. It is very polite and kind towards its friends. Plant has a unremitting loyalty to Poppy and is always willing to defend her in any situation. On some occasions, Plant is known to meet with Charlotte and Skeleton. Charlotte is known to be condescending and mean towards Plant. Plant first appeared in "A Plant", where it was interviewed by Poppy. Poppy notes how she has waited a long time to finally interview Plant, and then compliments it on looking so beautiful. Plant admits that he feels down on the way that he looks, and feels that he is full of confidence on some days while very insecure on others. Plant also admits because of its human emotions that it wishes it was born human. It tells Poppy that being a plant has hardships because humans tend to kill and eat them. Upon being asked if it enjoys living in a pot, it replies that it does because the outside world can be scary. At the very end of the video, Plant's political views are touched upon when discussing the 2016 Presidential candidates. The Plant replies that it will vote for whatever candidate is gay. Plant later appeared with Charlotte and Skeleton in "Poppy Changed", where it disagrees with Skeleton and Charlotte that Poppy has changed. The Plant's next appearance would be in "I CAN BE WAY MORE FAMOUS THAN POPPY" where he again disagrees with Charlotte. Plant argues that Poppy's videos are not dumb, and that it enjoys them. Charlotte tells him that it is just a plant and wouldn't understand. Plant tries to calm Charlotte by asking her why she is so angry. In "I Am Your True Friend", Plant and Charlotte appear together again, and this time Plant feels ill. Charlotte claims that she is Plant's true friend and Poppy is not. Plant once more defends Poppy by saying she was busy, but also accepts Charlotte's care, apologizing for appearing so sickly. Their next appearance together is in "I Think I Took Too Many" where Charlotte appears to have overdosed on drugs. Plant is very concerned for her, saying that she needs to be taken to a hospital. It is likely that Plant cried for help after Charlotte began to bleed. Plant would appear again with Skeleton and Charlotte in "I Don't Even Like Poppy" where it is surprised by Skeleton's reappearance. Plant again defends Poppy from Skeleton and Charlotte's harsh rhetoric and questions why it is even friends with them. In "I Thought I Could Trust You", Charlotte lies to Plant for money to buy drugs. She claims to be raising money for her child, but Plant says it cannot help because plants do not use money. Charlotte becomes angry and abandons Plant altogether. Plant is reunited with Poppy in "Charlotte Is Copying You" with a brand new appearance. Plant and Poppy note that they haven't seen each other in a while. Plant announces that he is not sick anymore, and tells Poppy he is concerned about Charlotte's strange behavior. He also tells Poppy that Charlotte is copying her videos, and that he does not like it when Charlotte says mean things about her. Poppy reassures Plant that it is okay and pets it. Plant says it feels special when it is petted by Poppy. The latest appearance of Plant is in "What Are You Doing?" where Plant tells a nude Charlotte to have some decency because children are watching. Charlotte swears at Plant and challenges it to stop her. Appearance Plant appears as a bright green basil plant which is flowering. Plant has no facial characteristics, and speaks in a distorted voice. Plant initially appears as a rather tall and grown basil plant confined by a small plastic pot. When Plant is ill in "I Am Your True Friend", it appears that its leaves have drooped and its stem is angled towards the left. When it recovers from its illness by the time of "Charlotte is Copying You", it has become much shorter and its voice is slightly higher. Trivia * Plant's voice is portrayed by Titanic Sinclair. * Plant is the second most recurring character in Poppy's videos, the first being Charlotte. Category:Characters